


Learning To Knock - Rodney

by Claire



Series: Learning To Knock [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, John catching Rodney masturbating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Rodney doesn't hear the door when it chimes.





	Learning To Knock - Rodney

Rodney doesn't hear the door when it chimes. He's too focused on the shudders running through him as he jacks his cock in one hand, sliding the slick dildo into his ass with the other. His eyes are closed and if the gaze he's seeing in his mind is hazel then his lips aren't saying anything.

He doesn't hear the door. Doesn't hear the knock that follows, or the hiss that signals someone has overridden the lock.

All he hears in the sharp intake of breath as he opens his eyes to see Sheppard staring at him, eyes wide. And all he sees is surprise written in hazel as he comes.


End file.
